


bobby requested a story

by excorde (constant)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Whipped! Bobby, Writer! Junhoe, chanhwan if u squint, idk what else to tag, this is pretty corny im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant/pseuds/excorde
Summary: In which Bobby requested a story from his favorite writer, Koo Junhoe.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe & Jung Chanwoo, Goo Junhoe & Kim Jinhwan, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	1. robert frost

**Author's Note:**

> • it's back!! i posted this a little over a yr ago but never got the chance to finish it,,, but!! a friend told me that they rlly liked this story so i figured why not give it another try :(  
> • this isnt the junbob wip i keep talking abt on twt hehe  
> • lastly - h, this is for u!! wishing u the best, always! <3

> _“I have good news.” Donghyuk beamed as he rubbed his palms together, his upbeat energy enough to make Jiwon put his phone down and turn to him, intrigued._
> 
> _“This better be not some first grade bullshit.” Jiwon warned, and Donghyuk only waved a hand off as if to say, ‘Don't worry, it isn't.’_
> 
> _Donghyuk settled on the empty seat beside his friend, then he leaned in - so sudden and swift and without warning - making Jiwon recoil in reflex._
> 
> _The couple of curses Jiwon was ready to spit at Donghyuk hung at the tip of his tongue, and before he can even let a word out, Donghyuk beat him to it._
> 
> _“They broke up.” He whispered, then widened the stupid grin that never seem to leave his face._
> 
> _“What?” was the only thing Jiwon could muster, and he frowned at his best friend, asking for further explanations. Donghyuk sighed but reluctantly directed his eyes towards the opposite side of the room, and Jiwon followed suit._
> 
> _Jiwon didn't see him at first, not with some of the students horseplaying around and obscuring his view of whatever he's supposed to see - or_ whoever _he's supposed to see._
> 
> _And then for some sudden weird moment, the crowd suddenly cleared, the sunlight gleamed, the birds started singing, and then Jiwon saw_ him _._

“Are you writing a story?”

Junhoe jumps on his seat when he feels someone lean over his shoulder. In the process, his shoulder hits the person's chin, and said person yells in pain and then Junhoe's on his feet, frantically apologizing. 

Bobby rubs the spot on his now reddening chin, but laughs in spite of himself and tries to dismiss Junhoe's apology. “No, no. It was my fault for sneaking on you like that.” 

Junhoe scratches the back of his neck, still somehow feeling a little guilty despite Bobby's assurance. 

“What are you writing?” Bobby tries to peek at Junhoe's notebook again, which lay open there in all its glory, and as if only remembering the strictly private _and_ restricted fictional story he’s currently working on, Junhoe slams the notebook shut. 

“Woah. Okay.” Bobby backs off a little, a subtle smile gracing over his lips. Junhoe doesn’t know what the stupid grin on his face means - if he somehow managed to catch a few words of what Junhoe has written, or if Bobby caught sight of _his_ _name_ there - but Junhoe feels the blush rising up his cheeks in embarrassment. Junhoe’s unaware of the fact that even if Bobby’s just smiling for no damn reason, he’s still getting the same reaction. Involuntarily. Absentmindedly. 

Bobby pulls the nearest chair and settles it beside Junhoe’s. The notebook is still there on Junhoe’s desk, his hand pressed against the cover a little too firmly. Bobby motions over at him to sit back down on his seat, and with wobbling feet, Junhoe complies. 

"You were writing a story, right?" Bobby asks as he eyes Junhoe’s notebook, where the latter’s hand is still pressed over protectively. Bobby chuckles and pats him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t read it.” 

Bobby’s hand goes from patting him on the shoulder to rubbing Junhoe’s back, and eventually, Junhoe allows himself to relax under his touch. He finally pulls his hand away from the notebook, and trusts Bobby’s words that he wouldn’t do anything with it. 

Around them, the rest of the students are going about their own businesses, the slight buzz of noise from their chattering filling the entire room. It’s yet another no show for their home economics teacher, and though a couple of the students (the top two in their class) have complained about the regular absences of Mr. Hwang , the rest of them are against about reporting it to the principal’s office, mostly because they prefer to take advantage of the free time and have it for themselves. Even if it’s just for an hour. 

"Can you at least tell me what is it about?" Bobby stares at him with a hopeful glint in his eyes. If Junhoe had been writing any other thing, he would have caved in immediately. But this isn’t like most of what he has written before. He just doesn’t know what he’ll do if Bobby finds out that he’s writing a story about him and his friends. What’s worse is that he has decided to go for the love triangle trope with it. _What’s even worse_ is that he sculpted Bobby’s character into this hopeless romantic douche who has been secretly pining over his best friend (who has a boyfriend) for years. It’s not like Junhoe had any other choice. He always has trouble creating his own original characters, most probably the reason why he sticks with poetry and prose. But one day, Junhoe had been cast a glow of motivation and decided that he wanted to try to come out of his comfort zone, and perhaps that it is time for him to take his passion for writing up a notch. Junhoe had tried to take celebrities and famous novel characters as some of his characters, but somehow, for some reason, it just didn’t feel _right_. He always got stuck at some point in the story, and he just couldn’t find the right inspiration to persist with his work. 

And like some blessing falling out from the sky, Bobby and his friends - Hanbin and Yunhyeong - comes into Junhoe’s view the very moment he has decided to give up on fiction writing. Junhoe was just picking on the peas on his dish, trying to drone out Chanwoo and Jinhwan’s conversation when he felt this sudden urge to look up and then there they were, entering the school cafeteria, strutting like they own the fucking place. Junhoe hated every bit of their haughtiness but he also knew that he had to write about them. There was a sudden warmth blooming in Junhoe’s chest at that very moment, and he didn’t know if it’s because of the thrill of finally finding the perfect characters he can incorporate into his works, or if it’s because Bobby greeted him a ‘good morning’ when he walked past his table. 

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Junhoe replies with wide eyes, even shaking his head for emphasis. 

"I read your blog." Bobby says, and Junhoe looks up at him, surprised at the sudden bluntness. “I love your work.” Bobby adds quietly, but Junhoe hears it loud and clear. 

"Yeah?" Junhoe tries to catch Bobby’s eyes but the boy was too busy looking at everywhere but him. 

Junhoe already knows Bobby is a regular reader of his blog. A particular user, _‘bobbyindaeyo_ ’, leaves comments to almost every poem Junhoe has shared. Even an idiot can guess that it’s Bobby. The username literally says, ‘it’s Bobby’. 

Though, this is the first time Bobby has admitted it to him personally (or anyone else, to be honest, because they’re in high school, and high school students couldn’t care less about sappy poetry and deep sentimental proses). And now, Junhoe feels so giddy and warm and his heart feels like it’s about to burst he feels like he’s rolling above a fluffy cloud. He always gets that kind of effect whenever someone praises him for his writing. 

All of a sudden, Bobby turns to look at Junhoe as if a brilliant idea has just popped up in his head. 

Junhoe stares back confused, waiting for Bobby to say what's on his mind.

"Would you mind if I request one story from you?"

Junhoe should have said no. He was about to say no. It was at the tip of his tongue, that one word, but even _he_ is surprised at himself when he straightens up on his seat, failing to mask the interest he has on Bobby’s request. 

“It depends.” He says instead, subconsciously flipping to a blank page in his notebook. Junhoe misses the way Bobby’s face lights up at his non-refusal response. 

"Okay, listen carefully." Bobby leans over Junhoe’s desk, their heads almost bumping against each other. Before Junhoe realizes, or starts to regret what’s happening, it’s already too late. 

"I want you to name the lead character ‘Choi Junhoe’."

Reluctantly, Junhoe jots the name down. He has finished writing the whole name when it dawns on him, head snapping up at Bobby. 

"Hey, isn't that my name?"

"No. You're Koo Junhoe." Bobby answers back mischievously, his face a little too close for Junhoe’s liking. Junhoe looks away, suddenly feeling conscious for some reason.

“And the girl…” Bobby trails off as he thinks. “Would be named after Hanbin’s muse.” 

“Hanbin’s muse?” Junhoe frowns, almost telling the other boy that he doesn’t even know that much about Hanbin, much less know who his muse is, but a memory of the said boy gushing over a certain actress for weeks on end when they were sophomores crosses Junhoe’s mind. 

“Ah! You mean, Kim Jiwon?” 

Bobby nods eagerly as he stares at Junhoe, almost looking as though he's anticipating a reaction from the other boy. 

"So, you're telling me that this is a het pairing kind of story?" Junhoe looks up at Bobby after writing down the second name.

“A what?” 

"Nothing."


	2. william shakespeare

“Okay! Now, for characterization.” Bobby straightens his back and puckers his lips in concentration. 

Junhoe observes him silently, noting how the skin between his brows crease as he frowns, and how his lips look enticingly… _glossy._ There is no other word to describe it. Glossy. Bobby's lips are glossy. If the time ever comes when Junhoe has to describe his lips in that story he's writing, he's gonna have to use the exact same term. 

It took a while for Bobby to speak again, and throughout his silence, Junhoe just stares at him, waiting. He only looks away when he feels a burning sensation creep on his cheeks. 

"The lead guy is smart, but clueless." And after a pause, Bobby adds, "Dense. Very dense." He says with a slight shake of his head, as though he's in disapproval of said behavior, like being dense is something to be sent to jail for.

Junhoe jots the word ' _dense'_ while asking, "How is he dense?"

"Because he's not aware of my feelings for him." Bobby replies without missing a beat. 

The silence that followed was awkward, _so_ awkward, Junhoe swears he can hear the crows squawking in the background.

Wait, why is it even awkward? What did Bobby say? Is Junhoe missing something? 

There must have been a look of confusion on Junhoe's face because Bobby suddenly starts blabbering.

“I mean, he doesn’t know _her_ feelings for _him_. Jiwon, I mean. The girl, yeah.” Bobby clears his throat, his gaze landing everywhere except Junhoe’s face. 

"Oh.” Junhoe nods with a big stupid smile on his face, relieved that he finally understood what the other was trying to say.

Bobby sighs in relief as well, though Junhoe does not know what for.

"Well, uhmm. _‘Jiwon’_ does not know how to confess her feelings either. So she’s trying to express them through her actions.” 

"How?" 

"Like... uhmm... complimenting him and stuff?"

The uncertainty in Bobby’s voice is clear, and though he only has a gist of this _Jiwon character’s_ personality, Junhoe already finds himself disliking the character. 

"I think Jiwon’s the one who’s clueless." He deadpans as he continues taking down notes. 

"Oh, and also, Choi Junhoe is cold, insensitive _and_ ignorant." Bobby adds promptly. 

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh. But I'm pretty sure he's just playing hard-to-get."

"Stupid boy." Junhoe mutters to himself, struggling to scribble down every word Bobby has just said.

Bobby breaks into laughter. Warm. Breathy. Angelic. 

Junhoe chooses to ignore him by giving a once over of his notes. 

And wow. 

“Choi Junhoe is some character, huh?” 

“He is.” Bobby scoots closer to take a look at the notes. He runs a finger at the column of words used to describe this _‘Choi Junhoe_ ’ then says, “But among all these things I’ve said about him, he’s also very smart - as I've said - although I don’t think he knows about that part yet. He’s talented, and I like how he never rubs that on people’s faces. He’s humble, compassionate, and just- just _filled_ with this kind of passion that every time you meet him in the hallway, you would always turn to take another look at him.” 

Bobby has a far-off look in his face, and Junhoe just sits there, unsure of what to do. 

“Okay… He’s two sides of the same coin. I get it.” 

Bobby chuckles once again, “Yeah, he’s great.” 

"What else?" Junhoe asks, looking up at him, pen on the ready.

Bobby stares back at him, and for a moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes. Bobby is giving him one of his meek smiles, and Junhoe feels warmth creep in his cheeks once again. If this particular moment is to be read in a story, the author would probably write a long ass monologue about the sunlight seeping through the classroom window, how it casts orange hues around the two of them, how Junhoe could not hear the commotion his classmates are making for some reason, and how his hands has started to feel clammy. The author would write about the way Junhoe’s heart is beating so loud, and how, if Bobby doesn’t speak or do something in the next few seconds, he would probably just explode. 

And he almost did, Junhoe, when a soft string of sounds suddenly breaks his train of thoughts, and he mentally scolds himself for being overdramatic when he realizes that it’s only Bobby’s voice.

"That's all. Make sure they end up together, okay?"

🍒

Their physics teacher, Mr. Lee, enters the room a couple of minutes early before the school bell rang for fourth period. There’s a series of groans and frustrated grunts that burst in the room, as if the class is being deprived of two hours of their time, and not two minutes. 

Mr. Lee only smiles at his students’ reactions, their suffering obviously is his own pleasure. Everybody settles in their seats and Bobby follows suit, getting up from the seat he positioned in front of Junhoe before returning it properly. He didn’t even say anything to Junhoe as he left, not even a goodbye, not even a thank you. Pushing his disappointment away, Junhoe watches as Bobby heads towards his desk.

He is just half-way through when he freezes, turns back around, and jogs towards Junhoe at an overwhelming speed.

Geez, Junhoe was only kidding about being disappointed. He doesn’t have to, really! Junhoe’s fine, really!

"One last thing." Bobby says, smiling with his eyes and everything as he closes the distance between them. 

To Junhoe’s surprise, Bobby does not only stop at his desk, but he also decides to bend over to whisper in Junhoe’s ear, his breathy voice sending shivers down Junhoe’s spine.  
  


"He's a writer."


	3. ernest hemingway

> _Jiwon brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. For a short moment, he just stared at an empty space ahead of him, rocking himself back and forth. But the silence was killing him. He just couldn't stand it any longer. He turned his head towards Hanbin, who is sitting on the floor across the room. And he too, seemed to be in a daze._ _Jiwon wished he knew what he was thinking. He wished he had the courage to get on his feet and be on his side, and just pull him into his arms._
> 
> ~~He wished Hanbin would just~~
> 
> ~~He wished Hanbin would look at him, see him~~
> 
> _He wished he could take Hanbin's pain away._

"Fuck this." Junhoe slams his pen on the desk and lets out a loud groan. He had sat himself in his room, about an hour or so ago, and so far, that's as far as he had gotten in his writing. He considers crossing out the last sentence, picking his pen up again and letting the tip hover just a few hairs away from the paper. His hand makes a motion to slash the entire sentence away, but then he stops. A few beats later, his hand moves again, finally crossing it out. But then he starts to regret it immediately. 

Junhoe groans. 

_Stupid Bobby!_ This is his fault. If only he hadn't made that stupid story request, Junhoe would not be bothered by something so… measly. He sighs and runs a hand over his face, forcing himself to clear his head so that he can finally get on with his story. 

After a few seconds, Junhoe grabs his pen again and rewrites the sentence he has just crossed out. 

> _Jiwon wished he could take Hanbin's pain away._

"Okay." Junhoe nods, feeling a tad better now that the words are back on the paper. 

_Okay, and then what?_

Is fictional Jiwon going to make a move? But fictional Hanbin has just broken up with fictional Yunhyeong, and fictional Jiwon's the type of character to give people the space and time they need in order to get over their ex-lover. And so - _what the fuck is fictional Jiwon going to do now?_

"I can't do this right now." Junhoe slams his notebook shut then stares up at the ceiling, half-hoping that the remedies to his worries would be written up there. 

There's a subtle prodding from the general area of his chest, and while he has ignored the feeling entirely to focus on his work earlier, he can't seem to brush it off now, especially since he has given up on writing. 

It's just - Junhoe can't seem to take his mind off of Bobby's stupid story request.

It isn't particularly unusual, and Junhoe has had taken requests before. (Jinhwan asked him to write a story about him and his pet turtle when they were in middle school. At this time, Junhoe hasn't honed enough of his skills yet to know what he was doing so he just ended up putting into words the exact same story Jinhwan has told him about how he walked home and just randomly found a turtle on the street. Junhoe was pleasantly surprised when he found out that Jinhwan loved it.) 

But Junhoe can't help but feel intrigued about it, like there’s some sort of a hidden message deep under the points Bobby had given out for his request. As if there’s something Junhoe _has_ to know. 

Junhoe finds it weird that he’s even thinking (assuming) this way, but the intriguing feeling has settled in him long enough for him to just ignore it now. Surely, if he tells Jinhwan about this, he would probably just laugh at his face then tell him off for overthinking. 

Junhoe lets out a guttural sound as he jumps to his feet, feeling extremely tempted to flip to the page in his notebook where he has written the points to Bobby’s story request. 

For a while, he paced back and forth in his room, contemplating whether to just get over it and finally open the notebook, or follow the voice in his head (which sounds a lot like Jinhwan) to stop being so paranoid. 

Then he gets an idea - Junhoe scrambling back on his desk as it occurred to him. It’s brilliant. Junhoe wonders why he couldn’t have thought of it sooner! It is better than the two choices he’s fussing over in his dilemma. 

He’s just going to start on Bobby’s story! 

Feeling lighter than he was a few seconds ago, Junhoe opens his notebook and allows himself to go through the summary of Bobby’s given elements for the story. 

  * _Choi Junhoe_
  * _Kim Jiwon (Hanbin’s muse)_
  * _Junhoe is clueless about Jiwon’s feelings_
  * _^Tries to express through actions_
  * _by complimenting him_
  * _Choi Junhoe - cold, sensitive, ignorant, hard-to-get_
  * _Also v smart, talented, humble, compassionate_
  * _Junhoe – a writer_
  * _(make sure they get together)_



Junhoe read the words again and again and again…

When it occurs to him, Junhoe lets out a dramatic gasp. 

“I can’t write two stories at once!” He groans before slumping on his chair. 

Junhoe tosses his notebook on his bed out of frustration where it lay open to a random page. Suddenly reminded of the sausage bar he bought on the way home, Junhoe walks over to his backpack on the floor and ruffled through it to get his snack. 

He finally pulled the sausage out, straightening up and finding himself staring directly at the notebook sprawled on his bed. 

The words ‘ _Jiwon wished he could take Hanbin's pain away.’_ stared back at him as though it were trying to tell him something. 

> _Jiwon wished he could take Hanbin’s pain away._

Jiwon…

Jiwon?

_Kim Jiwon._

Junhoe gasps so loud he drops the sausage bar on the floor, this time, for a good reason, when it finally - _finally_ \- hits him.


	4. thomas hardy

If Junhoe’s right about his speculations, then he’s doomed as hell. To recap, here's a list of how Junhoe came to be standing at the edge of his anxiety. In chronological order: 

  1. Bobby requested a story from him yesterday, and it wasn't just any story. It's girl/boy! Absolutely outrageous! An insult to his boy/boy ~~fantasies~~ masterpieces. 
  2. Bobby gave him a few details about the characters and the story he wanted out from it. It was utterly weird and suspicious. 
  3. Junhoe figured out why it was weird and suspicious. 
  4. Cracking the code, Junhoe's conclusion is this: Bobby just practically confessed his feelings to Junhoe. 
  5. Let that sink in: _Bobby. just. confessed. to. Junhoe._



That reminds Junhoe, did Bobby just describe him as 'clueless' because he knew he was going to take this long to figure it all out? 

Huh, how insulting. (But he's not wrong???) 

Whatever! That's besides the point. Being stupid and clueless isn't what bothers him right now.

Bobby just subtly confessed his feelings. _That's_ the real issue here. 

Junhoe doesn't know what to do. Junhoe doesn't know if he's still supposed to write the damn story, or to just straight up give the other an answer. But Junhoe doesn't know how to face Bobby in this situation. And if he were going to push through with the story, what would he write?

"Good morning, gloomy." 

Junhoe snaps out of his thoughts when a heavy weight presses around his shoulders. When he realizes who it is, he rolls his eyes and shrugs Chanwoo's arm off his shoulders. "Leave me alone, Chan." 

Chanwoo recoils a bit, studying his friend's face in a mix of concern and amusement. Junhoe really has no time for his antics right now. 

" _Wherefore art thee depress'd_?" Chanwoo asks dramatically and a little too loudly, gaining attention from the other kids in the hallway. 

Junhoe couldn't resist giving him a glare, but as soon as their eyes meet, they both break into wide grins. 

"What piece did you choose for English?" Junhoe asks. 

" _Romeo and Juliet_ , of course. That's like the only choice." 

Junhoe frowns. "Shakespeare has like a thousand plays written." 

"Oh yeah? What have you picked then?" 

" _The Tempest_."

Chanwoo snorts. "Show off." 

Junhoe stops in his tracks and punches him on the arm lightly. "I'm not showing off." 

"Yeah, yeah. That's just because you're a nerd, right?"

" _No._ " Junhoe protests, "Not it either. That's cause I've already-"

"-read _Romeo and Juliet_. Yeah, yeah. I know." 

Now Chanwoo is really starting to get on his nerves. "What do you want from me?" 

Chanwoo stops right before their class door, scratching his nape uneasily. Junhoe pauses to study him for a sec. He looks nervous, and that alone tells a lot because Chanwoo is rarely nervous. 

"What's up?" 

There's a moment of silence between them, and Junhoe's heart starts to beat rapidly in his chest due to the suspense. 

Then Chanwoo says, "Can I copy your homework?" 

Junhoe gasps. 

The audacity of this boy! He can't believe _him_. He annoys the shit out of him first thing in the morning only to ask some huge favor. 

But most of all- "We have homework?!" 

🍒

Yet another F-mark for the JunChan duo. They're the only ones who haven't passed their homework. While the teacher was getting ready to begin his lecture, Chanwoo mouths at him from across the room, 'We're gonna fail. We're not gonna graduate. We're gonna fail.' 

Junhoe sighs then rests his cheek on his desk, facing away from Chanwoo. 

Graduating is the least of his worries right now. Every time he closes his eyes, Bobby's face pops in his mind, and he's reminded of how Bobby smiled at him yesterday. With his crooked teeth and eyes and everything.

Junhoe suddenly feels nervous, or excited.

Or both. He can't figure it out.

Bobby laughs in his mind this time, and Junhoe's surprised at how memorized Bobby is in his memory.

The sound of his laughter, the way he scrunches up his nose, the way he throws back his head...

Junhoe curses at himself quietly as he will his eyes open.

The first thing he sees is - you wouldn’t guess it - _Bobby_. Bobby, who is seated at the other side of the room.

Junhoe shuts his eyes. 

Great, now he's hallucinating. 

Junhoe gives it a few seconds then slowly, he opens his eyes again. Bobby is still there. Bobby, who is seated at the other side of the room. Bobby, who is staring right at him.

 _'Are you okay_?'

Junhoe's pretty good at lip reading, but he's not really great at keeping his heart at bay. 

Junhoe doesn't reply but he doesn't bother looking away either. Less than 24 hours ago, Bobby was just someone from his class. Bobby was just someone who always said hi to him on the hallways, and someone who always lets him cut in line in the cafeteria. Bobby was just someone he borrowed in the real world so he could create an amazing story of his own. But _now_. 

Bobby's gaze is mesmerizing. Captivating. Junhoe doesn't think he has ever looked at Bobby before. He has seen him, but he hasn't _looked._

It's like Bobby has caught him in a reel and he's pulling him closer and closer… It's impossible to look away. 

After this, Junhoe doesn't think he'd ever get the chance (or courage) to stare at him like this again, so he's cherishing the moment.

In their own silence, in the slight buzz of noise from the other students. In their own little world, in the real world revolving around them. In their own respective thoughts, in the single thought that connects them together.

With the racing of their own hearts, matching the same beats of each other.

🍒

Junhoe has never had a more inspiring bus ride. When he arrives home, he immediately logs on to his blog, and types the new poem he wrote on the bus. 

> Title: ‘Leaf’.
> 
> _I gaze at a leaf that’s hopelessly caught up in the strong winds_
> 
> _It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if it broke off any moment now_
> 
> _That leaf that’s being tossed around – it’s somehow so loveable_
> 
> _Like a leaf, I want to be hopelessly caught up in you,_
> 
> _Who is more delicate than that leaf_
> 
> _When it breaks off – well, that’s of no matter_
> 
> _So I just want to be caught up, not in the world, but in you_
> 
> _-at night-_

At the bottom of the piece, Junhoe added subtle-not-so-subtle hashtags.

> _#ToMy #LovedOnes #DeepIntotheNight #SleepWell #IllAlwaysBeByYourSide #JustAsYouWereForMe_

Before he went to bed, Junhoe checks the comments. 

You know. Just in case. 

There is only one, and Junhoe's heart starts to fail him right off the bat. 

The comment read:

_My favorite so far. Good night!_

It was from _bobbyindaeyo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi: 'leaf' is actually one of junhoe's and i used the same #s he used when he posted them on ig. so.. credits to mr. koo and to the translator (apparently i forgot who i got it from but it was from twt!!) 


	5. jane austen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to **junbob_error**. thank u for reminding me to update!! im sorry for this lame chapter. i hope u like it nonetheless hehe

Junhoe tells Jinhwan everything. From Bobby's story request to his not-so subtle hints -  _ everything _ . He even shares his alarmingly rising feelings towards the other boy. (There's no point denying it now. It seems like every time Junhoe talks himself out of his feelings, they just go even  _ deeper.  _ So better to be out with it now than later.) 

It was only expected for Junhoe to confide in Jinhwan, he’s his best friend after all. But so is Chanwoo, but there are great differences between the two especially when it comes to relationship advice. Chanwoo would tease the hell out of him senseless. Jinhwan wouldn't. Jinhwan understands,  _ plus  _ he gives good advice. But Chanwoo? Let’s not even start. 

"So just tell him how you feel." Jinhwan casually tells him after Junhoe’s fifteen minute rant. He says it like it's the easiest thing to do in the world. 

Junhoe groans.

Okay, remember when he said that Jinhwan gives good advice? He takes it back. 

"Hyung, it's not that easy." 

“How is it not easy?” 

“Well, for starters, Bobby and I barely even talk to each other. And what if I’ve read the signs all wrong? Oh! Oh! What if he did it on purpose just so he can rile me up? So I’d end up falling for him and when I finally confess, he’s going to dump me all along?” Junhoe pauses, the area in his chest where his heart is supposed to be squeezes at his own words. When he speaks again, his voice is devoid of excitement and is now substantially subdued, “You think he’s capable of that?” 

Jinhwan rolls his eyes, “You and your imagination.” 

“Hyung, I’m serious!” 

“No.” Jinhwan says sternly just as the bell rings. Students start to pile out of the cafeteria and Jinhwan follows after them, leaving Junhoe on their table. 

"Hyung," Junhoe catches up with him quickly. He has longer legs after all. 

They reach the hallways now, the place swarmed with students idling by their lockers and heading towards their respective classes. 

"Hyung, I'm serious. What should I do?" Junhoe asks in a whisper, but still loud enough for the older to hear. 

Jinhwan stops in his tracks, staring up at him as if he's trying to figure out what to do with Junhoe. 

"I'm serious too. Just tell him how you feel. If he accepts your heart, then good for you. If he doesn't, then better to get over it quickly." 

Something about his tone bothers Junhoe. He sounded  _ genuine.  _ No, no. It's as if he's telling the advice to a different person, to  _ another  _ person, and not Junhoe. Before he can even jump to any of his half-assed conclusions, they're interrupted by a voice calling out to him from the other end of the hallway. 

"Junhoe!" Chanwoo sprints towards them, shoving people aside and apologizing quickly when he earns glares by doing so. 

Junhoe laughs. 

"Please tell me you're through with the calc worksheets.  _ Please. _ " Chanwoo says breathlessly as soon as he reaches them. 

Junhoe clicks his tongue. He should've known that the other's willingness to get to him is only for his own advantage. 

Lucky for him, Junhoe  _ did _ work on the worksheets last night (may it be hard to believe). 

"Why am I friends with you again?" Junhoe asks as he reaches into his backpack. Chanwoo grins at him, jumping excitedly. 

"Hyung, can you believe this guy? He's not even-" But when Junhoe turns towards Jinhwan's spot, the older has already gone. 

"Hey, where did Jinhwan go?" 

Chanwoo looks around, confused. "He was here?" 

Junhoe's halted from responding when he feels a body slam against his back. It wasn't too hard that it caused him to be knocked out of his feet nor does it take his breath away due to the impact. If it did, it is mostly due to shock, especially when the body doesn't move away. Instead, strong arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a back hug. 

Junhoe freezes when he hears the familiar breathy sound. It's one thing to hear it in the same room, but it's a different kind of experience to hear it right before his ear. Junhoe shivers. 

He doesn't know how long they stood like that. Junhoe's mind sort of went into haywire to process anything. Even after he feels the arms slowly untangling himself away from him, his brain still doesn't recover. Well, except for the feeling of disappointment as the warmth moves away from him. Aside from that, he can't think of anything else. 

"Oh, shit." 

He hears from behind him. Slowly, Junhoe turns around and sees Bobby with a panicked look on his face. 

"Shit. I'm sorry, I thought you were Hanbin." 

"Um-" 

They're interrupted by a roaring laughter, approaching from Junhoe's direction. Not a second later, Hanbin appears, looking like he's having the time of his life. 

"Oh my god, Jiwon. You are an embarrassment." 

"Shut  _ up _ ." Bobby shoves him away, smacking him right in the face. Hanbin walks away merrily, the traces of his laughter filling the corridor. 

Junhoe glances at Chanwoo, who has been standing beside him  _ this whole time,  _ an eyebrow raised in confusion. 

Junhoe means to grab his arm so he can get them out of this horrifying situation quickly, but Bobby speaks up before he can even move a muscle.

“I've been meaning to talk to you.” Bobby says, his determined gaze fixed right into Junhoe. 

Junhoe doesn't realize that he has been holding his breath, so he lets out the air in his lungs, exhaling slowly. 

“About what?” He asks, even though he already has an idea and hopes to the heavens that it's not what he thinks it is. 

There is a dreadfully long pause between them as Bobby squints at his face. Without warning, he reaches a hand towards him, making Junhoe recoil a little.

“Sorry, it’s just- there’s an eyelash on your- here, let me get it for you.” Bobby reaches out again, and this time, Junhoe doesn't move away. 

His touch is gentle, subtle. As soon as he moves his hand away, Junhoe's surprised to realize that he wants Bobby to touch him  _ more.  _ ( _ Literally _ , not in the way you think.) 

“There. All gone.” Bobby grins. The wide, ear-to-ear kind and Junhoe almost went crazy. 

“I have to go.” Junhoe says quickly, not forgetting to grab Chanwoo along with him as they flee the scene together. Junhoe doesn't look back. But if he did, he would see Bobby standing there alone, looking completely dumb-founded. 

When they reach their classroom, Junhoe's relieved to realize that they beat their teacher to it. He exhales. 

"What the fuck." Chanwoo says, looking at him incredulously. He thinks he sees a trace of mischief in his eyes, but Junhoe doesn't have time for his friend's teasing. He's already embarrassed as it is. Not to mention,  _ awake.  _

He finds that Bobby has that kind of effect on him. 

When he's too close, Junhoe's mind fails. But when he manages to free himself from his gaze or touch, the thought of him lingers in Junhoe's mind, leaving him awake and alive, more than ever before. If that makes sense. 

"Shut up." He tells Chanwoo. 

But his friend doesn't listen.

“Since when did you and Bobby get so cuddly?” 

“Shut up.” 


End file.
